Luck Voltia
|capítulo = }} Luck Voltia 「ラック・ボルティア Rakku Borutia」é um membro do esquadrão Touros Negros do Reino de Clover dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Aparência Luck é um homem jovem com baixa estatura, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros desarrumados de comprimento médio. Seu cabelo é longo o suficiente para cobrir suas orelhas e testa. A roupa de Luck é muito simples e só consiste em uma túnica e uma calça. Sua túnica é de cor clara com mangas compridas. As mangas se expandem em circunferências maiores quando atingem as mãos. Além disso, o comprimento da túnica se estende logo abaixo da cintura e faz parecer um tamanho maior para Luck. Suas calças são de cor escura e se estendem logo abaixo dos joelhos. Além disso, tem uma tira de cor clara com padrões cruzados como pontos nos lados, correndo de cima para baixo. Luck também carrega uma bolsa para o seu grimório, em que amarrou seu baú com o uso de um cinto. Finalmente, Luck usa um par de botas de cor clara que cobrem apenas acima dos tornozelos. Como membro do esquadrão Touros Negros, Luck também usa sua túnica de assinatura. A túnica mencionada é de cor preta e cobre apenas o tronco. Tem guarnições de ouro ao redor das bordas e do capô. Além disso, ele também tem um botão de ouro para segurar a túnica em conjunto, que se posiciona no lado direito, enquanto que no lado esquerdo desportiva as insígnias do esquadrão. Embora possuído por um espírito elfo, duas tatuagens aparecem sob os olhos de Luck e suas orelhas ficam pontudas. Galeria Luck overflowing with mana.png|Luck retorna de uma masmorra Elf Luck.png|Luck possuído por um Elfo Luck OP 1.png|Luck e seu nome manuscrito visto na primeira abertura Luck - Quartet Knights.png|Luck em Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personalidade Luck tem uma personalidade quase sociopática onde ele não parece ser capaz de mostrar qualquer expressão, exceto alegria, uma característica que confunde sua mãe. Ele também tem um profundo carinho de lutar e derrotar seus oponentes. Ele pode até sugerir colocar seu oponente em uma condição de morte próxima sem perder seus sorrisos, o que lhe valeu o apelido de Mania de Batalha Sorridente. Luck também tem uma obsessão pela vitória contra o oponente sem qualquer assistência externa, que decorre da promessa a sua mãe atrasada. Mas depois de se juntar ao esquadrão dos Touros Negros por algum tempo e seu encontro com Asta, Luck começa a ser capaz de trabalhar em equipe ao lado de seu esquadrão. Além de ganhar vitórias, Luck goza da noção de se lutar em si, onde ele constantemente pede a seu capitão ou esquadrão que tenham uma "partida de morte" com ele. Luck também usa frequentemente sua habilidade sensorial para detectar o oponente mais forte nas proximidades. Ele pode ser facilmente excitado, especialmente quando ele está testemunhando alguém que está exibindo uma boa força. Isso o levará a começar a tremer em excitação da possibilidade de lutar contra a referida pessoa. Além disso, Luck também é um alvoroçador onde ele propositadamente irritará seu esquadrão levando seus pertences ou ativando múltiplas armadilhas em torno deles para se divertir. Biografia Luck é um comunista nascido e criado em uma casa comum em Yvon, uma vila dentro do Reino de Clover. Ele passa a maior parte de sua infância sob o cuidado de sua mãe, mas ele têm um relacionamento ligeiramente tenso com ela, devido à sua incapacidade de parar de sorrir. No entanto, o tratamento de sua mãe sobre ele começa a mudar quando ele conseguiu derrotar um colega de estudo, mas de nobre nascimento durante o torneio mágico da escola. Sua mãe começa a abraçá-lo quando ele falou sobre a vitória e encoraja Luck de continuar ganhando no futuro, uma promessa que ele ainda tenta manter desde então. Algumas vezes depois, a mãe de Luck morre por causa do estresse e deixa Luck sozinho para se defender. Alguns anos depois, Luck entra em um Exame de Entrada dos Cavaleiros Mágicos em um esforço para ser aceito em um esquadrão. Luck quase mata seu oponente durante o teste de combate, o que resultou em nenhum dos capitães ansioso para recrutá-lo nos esquadrões, exceto Yami Sukehiro, do esquadrão dos Touros Negros. Desde então, a reviravolta do seu exame de entrada se torna um tema de conversa entre muitos Cavaleiros Mágicos e ganhou o apelido, O Luck Eufórico. Avança rapidamente alguns anos, Luck está envolvido em um argumento físico com um de seus companheiros, Magna Swing, porque ele pegou o deserto deste último. Eles então começam a destruir a sede de seu esquadrão até que o capitão volte de participar de outro Exame de Entrada dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Luck, em seguida, junto com vários outros membros dos Touros Negros, saudou alegremente Yami antes que o último ordene que sejam bastante para a introdução do novo membro, chamado Asta. Depois, Luck junta-se a seus colegas de esquadrão enquanto observam a cerimônia de iniciação do novo membro. Quando Asta passa o teste, Luck felicita-o ao mesmo tempo sugerindo a idéia de outra iniciação na forma de uma partida de morte contra ele. Mais tarde naquela noite, Luck é despertado pela magia descontrolada de Noelle. Ele então sai para testemunhar o acidente antes que Asta consiga interromper toda a agitação e salva o novo membro, Noelle Silva. Mais tarde, ele se juntou a seu esquadrão para uma refeição na sala de jantar e tem a chance de explicar uma parte do dever dos Cavaleiros Mágicos para Asta. Alguns dias depois, Yami informa alguns membros que estão pendurados juntos sobre a aparência de uma masmorra na fronteira do Reino. Todos eles, incluindo Luck, começam a ficar entusiasmados, mesmo quando eles têm que explicar seu significado para Asta. Um grupo que consiste em Luck, Noelle e Asta é então escolhido para assumir a missão de explorar a masmorra. Ao entrar, Asta e Noelle começam a discutir sobre o nome do Anti-pássaro, mas o problema é resolvido rapidamente quando Luck sugere o nome de Nero. Além disso, eles têm que caminhar na escuridão a meio caminho para o lado interno da masmorra depois que Asta acidentalmente deixa cair sua única fonte de luz. Quando eles finalmente alcançam o lado interno, Luck começa a causar problemas ao ativar várias armadilhas que foram plantadas ao redor do chão do calabouço. Posteriormente, Luck percebe a presença de outros dentro da masmorra também. Depois de bloquear um alvo que ele acredita ser mais forte, Luck rapidamente deixa seu esquadrão para conquistar a masmorra por conta própria. Ele então começa a atravessar a masmorra em alta velocidade enquanto ele se aproxima do alvo. Quando ele chega, Luck derrota rapidamente todos os subordinados antes de desafiar seu alvo, Lotus Whomalt, por uma briga. A luta começa com Luck principalmente na ofensiva, tentando evitar que Lotus escape. No entanto, Luck começa de repente a perder o equilíbrio em seu corpo, e Lotus revela que ele está ativando um feitiço mágico que enfraquece Luck no momento em que o último ataca seu grupo. Quando seu oponente decide sair, Luck começa a lembrar sua promessa a sua mãe e rapidamente lança outro ataque. A luta continua com Luck liberando mais de seu poder mágico. Infelizmente, seu oponente consegue restringi-lo dentro de uma sólida estrutura baseada em fumaça. Incapaz de se mover, Luck é salvo por Asta, que rapidamente quebra a estrutura que o impedia. No entanto, para manter a promessa de sua mãe, Luck pede a Asta e Noelle para não interferirem com sua luta antes de tentar atacar Lotus novamente. Ele perdeu o ataque, mas Asta mais uma vez o salva do contra-ataque do oponente. Depois de ouvir a palestra de Asta sobre o valor da camaradagem, Luck aceita a ajuda de seu esquadrão para derrotar Lotus. No momento em que a luta reiniciou, Lotus rapidamente aprisiona os membros dos Touros Negros dentro de um véu de fumaça grossa. Luck e os outros tentam sair dela, mas as fumaça se regeneram constantemente. Mesmo que ele não consiga ver o seu oponente, Luck ainda é capaz de localizar sua posição, ao mesmo tempo que reconhece a habilidade sensorial de Lotus e o fato de ele evadir algum de seus ataques. De repente, Luck percebe algo e rapidamente planeja um plano com seu esquadrão. Ele então lança vários ataques contra Lotus na esperança de orientá-lo para a posição de Asta e Noelle. Seu plano funciona e Asta consegue entregar um dano significativo ao oponente. Infelizmente, Lotus consegue escapar, então Luck sugere que eles retornem ao seu principal objetivo de conquistar a masmorra. Posteriormente, Luck sente outra pessoa com um poder mágico ainda mais forte no qual ele acredita ter suprimido seu poder todo esse tempo. Chegando ao centro da masmorra, Luck consegue salvar rapidamente Klaus Lunette de um fantoche de cristal que está prestes a atacá-lo. Luck, então, junto com o membro do Alvorecer Dourado, começa a lutar contra várias marionetas de cristal feitas por Mars do Reino Diamond. Depois que Mars é derrotado e contido, os membros do Alvorecer Dourado e Touros Negrosl começam sua tentativa de entrar no centro da masmorra. Enquanto Klaus e Asta estão discutindo, Luck usa sua habilidade sensorial e determina que a porta do tesouro é composta de mana e pede a Asta para cortá-la. No momento em que eles entram, todos ficando rapidamente impressionados com a quantidade de tesouros armazenados atrás da porta. Eles imediatamente se dispersam e começam a explorar o tesouro ao mexer com várias ferramentas mágicas que podem encontrar. Não muito tempo depois, Luck sente um poder mágico familiar e adverte a todos a se afastarem da porta. Infelizmente, ele estava muito atrasado e Mars já tinha torcido no tesouro e consegue tornar Luck, Klaus e Yuno imobilizados prendendo-os dentro de estruturas de cristal. Vendo que Mars está prestes a atacar Noelle e Mimosa, Luck só pode lutar quando ele tenta libertar-se da estrutura de cristal enquanto não consegue usar seu grimório. Luck é então tomado por surpreso quando ele vê Asta liberando um ataque à base de água para defender Mimosa e Noelle. Quando ele vê que Asta perde sua consciência depois de uma das lâminas de Mars consegue perfurar seu estômago, Luck rapidamente tenta apressar sua longa tentativa de tentar quebrar a ligação de Mars com sua magia relâmpago. Infelizmente, ele não conseguiu liberar-se no tempo, mas Yuno consegue se libertar de sua ligação e imediatamente tenta salvar Asta. Nesse instante, Mars é de repente derrotado e a ligação de Luck está se dissipando no ar . Pouco tempo depois, a masmorra começa a entrar em colapso em que Luck rapidamente pega Asta inconsciente e o leva a um vaso que Yuno criou para escapar da masmorra. Luck então começa a navegar até Yuno para pegar o caminho mais curto em direção à saída enquanto destruía os detritos que caíam ao lado de Klaus. Quando finalmente saem da masmorra, Luck permanece perto de Asta até recuperar a consciência. Ele é então tomado de surpresa quando Klaus começa a abraçá-lo e Yuno como um sinal do antigo reconhecimento dos dois órfãos. Uma semana depois, Luck está presente quando Asta recebe uma festa para se recuperar de sua lesão e completar a missão. Luck então começa a se excitar quando Yami instrui Asta a ir à sede dos Cavaleiros Mágicos para dar seu relatório. Ele começa a se perguntar sobre as pessoas poderosas que ele iria encontrar durante sua visita, mas seu sonho quebra quando Yami o proíbe de ir para a região Nobre. No entanto, Luck rapidamente recupera sua aspiração quando o capitão o atribui a outra missão com Magna Swing. After he completed his mission and returned to the Black Bull's headquarters, Luck tells Asta about the combination attack, which he did with Magna. Subsequently, his junior informs him of the recent promotion that the former received. Luck who fails to comprehend the ranking system of the Knights, learns from his captain that he is a 5th class Junior Magic Knight as he has not been promoted ever since he joined the squad. Mais tarde, Finral Roulacase o convida para um encontro arranjado, que concorda em comparecer com Asta. Durante o encontro, a introdução agressiva de Luck faz com que sua parceira perca um interesse por ele. No entanto, à medida que o encontro prossegue, ela começa a se abrir para ele e eles podem conversar. Infelizmente, enquanto Asta inicia uma revolta com outro homem, Luck acaba sendo rejeitado no final do encontro arranjado. Embora, o mago dos Touros Negros permanece alheio ao propósito do evento e ao motivo pelo qual ele foi rejeitado. Algum tempo depois, Luck junta seus companheiros de esquadrão em Raque para uma missão no Templo dos Fundos Marinhos. Enquanto na praia Luck tira uma brincadeira sobre Magna e persegue-o, evitando toda a entrada na água. Quando Yami aparece, Luck e os outros são punidos por ter causado um estrondo ao serem enterrados suas cabeças na areia. Luck então escuta quando Yami explica sobre o Templo dos Fundos Marinhos e como eles vão conseguir o seu. Uma semana depois, na noite de partida, Luck junta-se ao resto de sua equipe para encorajar Noelle a fazer o melhor. Depois que Noelle conseguiu obter o controle de sua mana, os Touros Negros entram no feitiço de Noelle e vão ao Templo dos Fundos Marinhos. Quando eles chegam ao templo, Luck e os outros são guiados para conhecer Gifso. Depois de se encontrar com Gifso e aprender que terão que jogar um jogo para obter a pedra mágica, os Touros Negros, exceto Yami, e os sacerdotes são transportados para outro local. Uma vez divididos, eles ouvem quando Gifso explica as regras, e depois é confrontado por um sacerdote. Luck facilmente consegue derrotar o sacerdote, e decide ir encontrar um oponente mais forte. Mais tarde Luck confronta o sacerdote mais forte Gio, com Magna. Como Luck e Magna carregam para Gio, Vetto e membros do Olho Noturno Branco aparecem. Luck percebe que Vetto tem uma quantidade pungente de mana e, de repente, é atingido por Vetto junto com Magna e Gio. Quando Vetto se pergunta quem será sua próxima presa, Luck volta com Magna. Luck então batalha contra Vetto junto de Magna, e pensa sobre quando ele conheceu Magna junto com como Magna é seu primeiro amigo real. Luck tenta derrotar Vetto com um feitiço da união com Magna, mas Vetto facilmente defende contra ele e derrota os dois. Quando Vetto está prestes a terminá-los, Luck e Magna são salvos por Asta, que aparece. Depois que Vetto libera seu poder total e se prepara para acabar com Luck e todas as outras pessoas inconscientes, mas são salvas por Vanessa. Depois que Vetto é morto, Luck está no mesmo quarto que a maioria dos Touros Negros descansando. Luck diz que ele quer lutar novamente e fala com Magna sobre como seu nível de poder atual está. Quando os cidadãos do templo se apresentam para torcer pelos Touros Negros, Luck é surpreendido por isso e diz que ele quer se tornar mais poderoso do que ele agora. No dia seguinte, Luck deixa o Templo dos Fundos Marinhos com o resto dos Touros Negros. Uma vez atrás, na sede dos Touros Negros, Luck é com todos na sala comum, que ele comenta sobre como eles fizeram bem na missão. Quando Gauche aponta em Gordon que Luck olha para ele. Mais tarde Luck participa de uma festa com a maioria dos Touros Negros, para obter muitas estrelas. Depois que Asta sai da festa, Luck escuta enquanto Finral explica como os braços de Asta não podem ser curados. Depois de espiar Asta e testemunhar como isso não o impediu, Luck decide procurar uma cura para Asta. Em busca de uma cura para os braços danificados amaldiçoados de Asta, Luck e Magna viajam para uma masmorra em uma terra devastada. No entanto, eles retornam sem sucesso, mas com personalidades mudadas e transbordando de poder. Depois que Asta revela que seus braços estão curados, Magna e Luck retornam ao normal e parabenizam-no. Mais tarde Luck atende ao Festival de Prêmios de Estrelas, e os planos vêm jogos com Magna. Quando se verifica que os Touros Negros se colocaram no segundo lugar, Luck está chocado com o lugar que obteve. Algum tempo depois, Luck atende esse Exame de Seleção de Cavaleiros Reais junto com Magna, Noelle, Asta e Finral, que ele não reconhece por causa de seu novo corte de cabelo. Quando o exame começa, Luck escuta como o Rei Mago e o Rei explicam como o exame com o trabalho. Quando as autoridades mostram a todos as equipes, Luck descobre que ele está em uma equipe com Klaus e diz que eles deveriam fazer o melhor deles juntos. Luck e o outro cavaleiro mágico, em seguida, dirija-se a um portão para o local da batalha. Uma vez no local, as autoridades mostram os colchetes do torneio, que Luck descobre qual equipe está em primeiro lugar. Luck então observa quando o torneio começa. À medida que sua primeira partida começa, Luck sugere entusiasticamente que eles compartilhem informações e planejam uma estratégia. Durante a partida, o Cervo Ciano flanqueia Klaus, então Luck rapidamente agarra o cristal e chuta o oponente, antes de virar e disparar múltiplas Esferas que se Desintegram do Trovão no cristal desatendido dos adversários. Depois de ver Klaus percorrer o ataque do Orca Púrpura, Luck desafia Klaus a uma briga após o jogo, mas Klaus diz a ele para se concentrar quando enfrentam seus três adversários. Paulie então pega o cristal de Luck e voa para o ar. Equipe K então coordena para lançar Luck em frente. Rob Vitesse usa sua Magia de Vento para se mudar entre Luck e o cristal, mas o Touro Negro usa alegremente sua velocidade aprimorada para chutar Rob no cristal, destruindo-o e ganhando a partida para a Equipe K. Depois, Luck e seus companheiros de cinco estrelas , e Luck, em seguida, volta-se para Lil e expressa sua emoção compartilhada para a próxima partida. Durante a luta de Asta e Magna, Luck observa com antecipação enfrentar um deles. Quando Langris Vaude ameaça matar Finral após o jogo, Charmy lança seu esquadrão no campo de batalha e segurando uma mão iluminada em frente a Langris, Luck lembra ao vice-capitão que a partida acabou e ameaça matá-lo. Os Touros Negros estão de pé quando Julius Novachrono se aproxima. Quando Asta colapsa de exaustão depois de derrotar Langris, Magna o pega enquanto Luck e muitos outros Cavaleiros levam ao campo em apoio de Asta. Durante a segunda partida, a equipe K planeja tirar Lil antes que ele possa explorar suas fraquezas, então eles combinam sua magia para criar Flecha do Trovão, com Luck fornecendo uma flecha do relâmpago e usando sua sensação de mana para ajustar a trajetória. Apesar da velocidade e do poder do feitiço, Lil redireciona-o de volta a equipe K, quebrando o cristal e ganhando a partida. Vários dias após o exame, Luck está provocando Magna por ficar nervoso com os resultados. Mereoleona Vermillion embarca na base dos Touros Negros e pega Luck, Asta e Noelle. Luck está encantado, mas faz uma pausa quando percebe que Magna não passou. Ela os carrega para a Capital Real, onde os outros selecionados para serem Cavaleiros Reais reuniram-se. Luck e os outros Touros Negros ficam chocados quando Zora revela que ele também é um Touro Negro. Mereoleona grita com eles antes de pedir a todos que mudem para suas novas roupas. Depois que Mereoleona revela a localização da base do Olho Noturno Branco, Cob Portaport transporta o esquadrão para a calçada flutuante da Gravito Rock Zone. Ela então explica a situação e divide o esquadrão em equipes. Infiltrando a masmorra com Noelle, Kirsch Vermillion e Ben Benfunk, Luck explode por um chão e chuta um homem, nocauteando-o e salvando a mulher a quem ele estava torturando. Enquanto sua equipe continua, Luck derrota vários magos enquanto pensa em como ele se orgulhará de Magna depois. Luck para quando ele e Ben começam a brilhar. Luck é possuído por um espírito elfo, que reconhece o espírito em Ben e o abraça. Depois de tirar o manto, Luck dispara uma Flecha do Trovão em Noelle, quase sentindo falta dela. Luck então decide adotar uma abordagem mais direta e usar a armadura de raios antes de explodir nas defesas de Noelle e Kirsch e ricocheteando em torno. Durante a luta, Luck consegue impedir que o elfo machuque Noelle, embora Kirsch se machuque. Depois que Noelle e Kirsch escapam da masmorra, Ado leva os outros elfos da masmorra para a sala central. A masmorra é então direcionada para o Reino Clover e seus irmãos revividos. Poderes Magia *'Magia de Relâmpago': Luck usa essa forma de magia para manipular o elemento do raio. Ele concentra o relâmpago em sua mão antes de liberá-lo em direção ao oponente. Luck Thunderclap Crumbling Orb.png|link=Esfera de Derrubada do Trovão|Esfera de Derrubada do Trovão *'Magia de Criação': Luck usa essa forma de magia para criar objetos baseados em relâmpagos para melhorar suas habilidades de luta. Luck thunder god's boots.png|link=Botas Relâmpago Sagradas |Botas Relâmpago Sagradas Luck counter attack.png|Magia das Luvas Não Nomeada *'Magia Composta': Luck combina a Magia do Relâmpago com a magia dos outros para criar feitiços mais poderosos. Fire-Lightning Exploding Limit Cannon.png|Trovão de Fogo: Canhão Explosivo Thunder Arrow.png|link=Flecha do Relâmpago|Flecha do Relâmpago Habilidades *'Imensa Mana Sensorial': Luck foi reconhecido por todos os capitães dos Cavaleiros Mágicos por sua habilidade em sentir a mana a uma grande distância. Yami Sukehiro também o elogia por ultrapassar até mesmo nobres em sua proeza com essa habilidade. *'Durabilidade Aprimorada': Luck possui uma durabilidade acima da média onde poderia suportar e continuar a lutar mesmo depois de enfraquecido por um ataque mágico. Equipamento *'Grimório': Luck possui um grimório que contém vários feitiços mágicos baseados em relâmpagos. O grimório possui capas de cor clara com desenhos semelhantes a plantas em ambas as tampas e desenhos de raio na espinha. Luck grimoire.png|Grimório de Luck Lutas *Lucky Voltia vs. Lotus Whomalt: Interrompido *Lucky Voltia, Asta e Noelle Silva vs Lotus Whomalt: Vitória *Asta, Magna Swing, Lucky Voltia e Gauche Adlai vs Quatro Sacerdotes: Vitória *Magna Swing e Lucky Voltia vs. Vetto: Derrota *Equipe K vs. Equipe L: Vitória *Equipe I vs equipe K: Derrota Eventos * Tesouros Escondidos: a Espada e o Vento *Encontro em Grupo *Batalha do Templo Real *Exame de Seleção dos Cavaleiros Reais Citações Notáveis *''"Enquanto eu tiver que lutar com caras difíceis, eu sou bom. ♪"'' 「僕は強いヤツと ヤれれば それで いーから♪ "Boku wa tsuyoi Yatsu to ya rereba sore de i kara ♪"」 Trivia *As coisas favoritas de Luck são um oponente forte e mexer com pessoas. *O design do grimório de Luck é o plano de fundo da capa do Volume 7. *Luck é o sétimo Touro Negro mais inteligente. *Luck ficou em sétimo lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade. Navegação es:Luck Voltia fr:Luck Voltia id:Luck Voltia en:Luck Voltia Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Humano Categoria:Cavaleiros Mágicos Categoria:Touros Negros membros Categoria:Cavaleiros Reais membros